Pokemon: The Search for Father
by Its a face. DUN DUN DUN
Summary: When Ash was six years old his father left. Now, at ten years old he receives a gift box and a Pokemon that his father left for him to use on his journey. With a heart of fire and determination, he sets out to find the man who raised him, but things never happen so easily... do they? This will have a shipping that I have already selected. Contains smart and stronger Ash.
1. The Start of a Journey

**Hello and welcome to Pokemon: The Search for Father! This story starts out at the beginning of Ash's journey and will focus mainly focus on Ash's dream (He will still want to be a Pokemon Master as well) to find his father with his trusty partner! (He will still have Pikachu but that will not be his starter) Well enough author's note and on with the story! The story starts when Ash is six just so you know!**

"When are you leaving?" Prof. Oak asked the black haired man as the man handed him a pure red pokeball. Oak was truly surprised, he remembered when this man was beginning his career working for him.

"Right after we're done here." The man answered in a broken voice.

Oak glanced at the red pokeball in his hand and then back at the now leaving man. "What am I supposed to do with this pokemon?" He questioned the leaving trainer.

"Give it to Ash when it's time for him to begin his journey. It will all come together. Just as the trainer was about to leave the building Oak grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean it will all come together?" Oak was just confused and surprised that the man was leaving Pallet Town, leaving his family no less.

"Delia knows the rest," The man stopped outside and released a pokemon. "Goodbye, old friend." With that the man vanished in a flash of white light along with the pokemon.

Oak looked at the empty space where the trainer just stood and sighed. "Why must these trainers always want to make everything so complicated?" He placed the red pokeball, which he now identified as a Cherish Ball, in a small box and placed inside of his desk. With one last glance at the empty lab, locked up and headed home.

 **^^^Scene Change^^^**

The sun slowly raised in Pallet Town and with it awoke the young Ash Ketchum. He didn't know why but he felt sick to his stomach and immediately went to his mother for help.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." Ash said to his mother who was currently placing an enveloped letter into a box that was on her nightstand.

"Well that can't be good now can it?" Delia asked in tearful voice and went over to her son.

"Where's Daddy at?" The six year old asked as he glanced around the room. He simply could not find the man. When he saw his mother freeze up at the mention of the man, he left the question be.

"That's not important right now," Delia answered before picking up the small boy. "What is important is how your date with Serena went yesterday." The mother teased trying to change the conversation topic.

Luckily for her it worked because the small boy flared up and started "defending" himself.

"I told you it wasn't like that!" Ash reddened while his mother set him down on the couch. The woman will always know what makes her son tick.

"Keep telling yourself that, dear." Delia teased with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and prepared the child's breakfast.

^^^ **Time Skip Four Years Later^^^**

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. SMASH!.**

The Voltorb alarm clock shattered to pieces against the wall it was flung at. Ash Ketchum rose out of his bed and began to excitedly got ready to go and rushed downstairs to meet his mother. Today was the day he will finally begin his journey! To Ash he was one step closer to his dream.

"Ash Ketchum, what was the noise up in your room?" Delia Ketchum asked sternly as she handed Ash his Father's hat.

"Um… it was the clock." Ash answered cheekily as he rubbed that back of his head and then placed his hat on his head. His answer brought upon a stern look from his mother.

"Ash, what am I going to do with you?" Delia said as she face palmed. She watched as her son made his way to the door. "Remember to come back when you get your pokemon!" Ash looked back at his mom and smiled.

"I will. Bye Mom!" With that Ash ran out the door and made his way to 's Pokemon Lab.

 **^^^Scene Change^^^**

Once Ash made it to Oak's lab he was met by a cockily grinning Gary Oak who was spinning a pokeball on his finger. The spiky haired boy caused Ash to sigh.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy," The younger Oak said teasingly which caused Ash to throw a quick glare at him, before entering the Professor's Lab. "No words today hmm?"

Ash glanced at the Oak and smirked. "I'll deal with you once I get my Pokemon, Gary." With that he walked up to the the elder Oak and waited for his Pokemon.

"Ash, it's good to see you again," The elderly man greeted as the now ten year old entered the lab. "Are you ready for your first pokemon?" The Pokemon Researcher smiled as he pulled out the Cherish Ball he received four years ago. It was finally time to see what this mystery pokemon was.

Ash glanced at the Cherish Ball in excitement. It was finally time to begin his journey! He had so many emotions and thoughts going through his head right now. _What pokemon will it be? Will they get along? Is it strong?_ He could barely contain himself. He looked up at the professor who was looking down at him with an amused look.

"First things first, your pokemon." Oak said as he handed Ash the Cherish Ball. Oak smiled as the boy quickly snatched up the Cherish Ball from his hands. Ash put on a toothy grin and practically hugged the pokeball.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash yelled as threw the Cherish Ball into the air releasing whatever pokemon was in it. It opened to reveal a blue bipedal pokemon with a green and blue scarf wrapped around its neck. "Woah."

Needless to say Oak was still surprised every time the pokemon is released from its pokeball. It was a Riolu for goodness sake! He smirked as Ash patted the jolly Riolu's head. That reminded him! He better give Ash his pokedex and pokeballs. He quickly grabbed the items off of his desk and handed them to the boy.

"Thanks, Professor." Ash said cheerily as he opened the pokedex and scanned the Riolu.

" _ **Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu uses the shapes of Aura, which change shape with different emotions, to communicate with others. This Riolu is a male and knows the moves Quick Attack, Force Palm, Counter, Reversal, Blaze Kick, and Nasty Plot."**_ The Pokedex concluded in a robotic voice.

Ash stared in surprise at Riolu. It was so strong! Ash started to gush on how powerful him and Riolu were going to become. This in turn caused Riolu to put on a prideful smirk while crossing its arms. The whole scene caused to chuckle. He could already tell that these two were going to become great partners.

"Alright! Thanks Professor!" The ten-year old hollered as he and Riolu ran out of the lab. Oak just rubbed his head and sighed. _They sure do have a lot of energy these days, don't they?_

Ash smirked as he walked out of the lab with Riolu following behind him. His smirk didn't last long however when he saw that Gary already left the lab. He wasn't going to get to battle him like he wanted. The smirk quickly came back to his face as his mother ran up to him with a small box in her hand. Once the woman made it over to them she smiled at Ash.

"Ash! It looks like I caught you just in time." Delia smiled as she held the box out for Ash to take. Ash quickly snatched the box out of her hand and stared down at it in wonder. He then cast a questioning look at his mother. "It's a gift from your father." She said slightly tearfully.

This caused Ash to almost jump due to surprise. His father has been missing for the last four years. To get anything from him was a surprise for Ash. He took a glance at his mother who was seemed to be signaling for him to open it. He then speedily tore of the lid of the small box to reveal a red and black bracelet with a small multicolored stone in the middle of it. Also inside the box was a letter and a red jacket. Ash snapped the bracelet on to his left wrist and then picked up the letter. His mother looked at him with a smile and gestured for him to read it. He unraveled the letter and read.

 _ **Dear Ash,**_

 _ **Now I know that after all years you probably don't want anything to with me, but nonetheless I felt like I needed to leave you something to help you on your journey. With that being said I left you my bracelet and jacket. It's not much**_ _**but it's the least I could do for when you start your journey. I also left you Riolu who should be at your side right now. I'm sorry that I left but now that your ten I believe that you're mature enough to come and find me. Once you believe you and your pokemon are strong enough talk to Lance of the Pokemon League and he should point you towards my direction. Good luck and regards.**_

 _ **Love, Dad**_

Ash looked at the note with a small smirk. After all of these years he finally had some way to know that his father was out there and now that he did he will stop at nothing to find him. He took the jacket, put it on, and glanced down at Riolu. The small blue pokemon looked up at him with a small smile. He then looked at his mom and flashed a toothy grin.

"Thanks, Mom." The young boy said as he hugged the his mother. He then returned Riolu to his pokeball and turned to the entrance of Route One. He was finally ready! With Riolu's pokeball in hand, he turned towards the entrance and set off on his own pokemon journey.

 _ **And that end chapter one of my rewritten pokemon fiction. I am terribly sorry about the wait, but I am also happy to inform you that I am actually planning the story out before I write the chapters, so (hopefully) these chapters will experience more depth then "The Jouney for Something More" did. This chapter will probably be the shortest of the chapters, so don't worry. The chapters will get longer. I currently have Ash's team planned out up to chapter ten, so I will not need any suggestions until then. I am always willing to answer questions about the story so please just ask them in review format or as a PM if your not comfortable asking it through a review. Thanks for reading and bye.**_

 _ **It's a Face**_


	2. Viridian City and Lance

**I'm back with another chapter of Pokemon: The Search for Father! I took a small hiatus so I can write a pokemon manga-verse fic for my other profile but now I'm back! In this chapter, Ash will get two new partners and make his way to Viridian City! I will also just like to say that if you ask a question in a review or PM I will be answering all of them in an author's note at the end of the chapter so please give me any questions, pokemon request, or other! I have his team planned out for the next few chapters but that doesn't mean I won't add anymore pokemon or other items and such. I will update Ash's on hand team and upload them in this author's note every chapter.**

Ash Ketchum- Age 10- Pokemon Seen 1- Pokemon Caught 1

Riolu/Phoen- Known Moves- Quick Attack, Reversal, Counter, Force Palm, Blaze Kick, and Nasty Plot. This Pokemon is Ash's starter and will remain with him throughout his whole journey.

-Insert Line Break Here-

Ash was currently following some pokemon that stole his hat. He didn't get a good look at the creature other than seeing that it was a yellow blur. He followed the pokemon to the back of Professor Oak's lab where the power generators were located. He lost it for awhile until he saw a massive surge of electricity coming from one of the smaller generators. This caused Ash and Riolu to quickly run up to find the small pokemon chewing on the wires of the generator, feasting off of the electricity that was surging through it. Without thinking Ash quickly held Dexter up and scanned the pokemon.

"Pichu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon, Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. This Pichu knows Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Spark, Thunder Punch, Substitute, Grass Knot, and Focus Punch. It also has the capability to learn Volt Tackle. This Pichu is a female." Dexter informed in his cold robotic voice. This caused Ash's eyebrow to raise slightly due to the fact the Pichu were rare in their native region and even rarer in Kanto. It also caused Ash to want to catch the Pichu, its move set was amazing and not to mention that Ash needed another pokemon.

The small pokemon also caused Phoen, Ash's Riolu, to get riled up as he marched up to the Pichu with a prideful attitude. Ash smiled at this and went over with Riolu. The approach called Pichu to go into a defensive stance, pink cheeks sparking up with electricity.

"Pi! Pichu!" The small rodent pokemon sent a small bolt of lightning towards Ash's feet which caused the boy to jump back and for Phoen to go on the offensive.

"Phoen, use Quick Attack and then use Force Palm to get it off of its feet!" Ash yelled out orders as Riolu carried them out only for the Pichu to sidestep causing Phoen to faceplant into the cold floor of the generator room.

This caused the Pichu to send a lighting cloaked fist shooting towards Riolu, landing the fist in the blue pokemon's face. The Riolu quickly jumped to his feet and waited for Ash's next commands.

"Riolu use Nasty Plot then use Force Palm!" Ash yelled out as the pokemon became subdued in an evil looking smoke before the smoke quickly dissipated showing an extremely dangerous Riolu. The Pichu didn't have time to think as the threatening force of the Force Palm slammed its way into the Pichu's torso. This caused the Pichu to be bruised up quite a bit but the small rodent didn't seem to notice and just shot up and glared at Phoen.

Seemingly out of nowhere a Pokeball hit the Pichu's head consuming it inside the ball. It shook a few times before clicking signaling that Pichu was caught. Ash quickly picked up the ball and left the generator room.

-Insert Line Break Here-

Ash let Pichu, who he named Riri, out of her ball to reveal a clearly furious Pichu. The rodent's cheeks sparked up as she glared the young boy and Riolu that was on his shoulder. She flared up even further at the sight of the Phoen's mischievous look sent towards her. Riri nearly shocked the smirk right off the canine's face. Ash looked at his two pokemon with a confused look. He's only had both of them since this morning and they're already rivals. Ash figured that he should probably stop any fighting before things got out of hand.

"Look; You guys need to stop giving each other something to be angry about. I mean you just met so why don't you try to be friends instead?" The young boy reasoned with the feisty Pichu and mischevious Riolu.

"Pi. Pi. Pi!" The Pichu argued which Ash didn't really understand but put two and two together.

"I know I caught you. I figured you could grow up and become stronger with me than sitting cooped up Professor Oak's Lab.

This caused Riri's eyes to rise and soften as she looked at Ash in a different type of light. She realized what he meant and folded her arms together. As if she was accepting with a stubborn "fine".

"There we go; was that so hard?" Ash asked the two as they continued to send each other a glare, initiating a rivalry.

Ash sighed and attempted to return them both; only for Riri to dodge the beam and glare at him. "Pi. Pi. Pichu!" The Pichu shook her head and glared violently at the Pokeball in Ash's hands.

"What? You don't want to go into the Pokeball?" The Pichu nodded before jumping up to Ash's right shoulder. She then proceeded to give him a slight shock making his hair stand on end slightly. "Fine. You can stay there then."

This caused the Riri to become very happy, by the way, she was jumping on Ash's shoulder, making it feel slightly pressured. With a smile, Ash left for Viridian City.

-Insert Line Break Here-

Ash barely made it to Viridian City due to all of the battles Riri jumped into against trainer and wild pokemon alike. The pokemon seemed to live for battling. Though currently they were having a battle with an extremely strong, for Ash's level of experience, Nidoran who was trying to charge its horn into random passerby. It did this enough that the Pokemon League was about to become involved until the little rascal charged Ash and Pichu. The latter thunder punched the Nidoran which initiated a battle between the two of them.

"Pichu, dodge and use thunder wave!" The trainer issued the command as the Pichu sidestepped the charging Nidoran and sent a wave of electricity which caused the Nidoran to stiffen up, giving Ash enough time to throw the ball at the pokemon, successfully catching it.

The new capture caused Ash to smile and quickly send out his new friend. "Hey, Nidoran." The boy said in a cheery voice.

The Nidoran looked up at Ash with a dominant look on his face. Ash realized that this meant that Nidoran thought he was the boss. This of superior air around the Poison Pin Pokemon caused Ash the almost flinch back at it.

"Nido!" The Nidoran turned its head away from Ash with a cocky smile on his face.

"Okay; now all we have to do is name you," Ash said causing the Nidoran the look up at with a curious look. "How about Rascal?"

The Nidoran simply nodded and turned away with the superior look on his face back in place. Ash simply sighed and returned him. _This is going to be a long journey._

-Insert Line Break Here-

Atop of a man with a red jacket smirked as he checked a date off of his pocket calendar and sealed an envelope that he placed on the sign that informed tourist that they've reached the top of the mountain. There were only two words written on the envelope, though there was a whole letter inside. Those two words were For Ash.

The man looked to his Charizard with a smirk to which the giant flame lizard smirked back as the man mounted its back. "It's time to go Charizard. To Kalos." The man and his Charizard took off seemingly sonic speeds to the Kalos region leaving behind the letter to the cold and snowy mountain.

-Insert Line Break Here-

Ash was excited when he reached the Pokemon League Association's front doors. While he wasn't here to challenge them, he couldn't help but feel some sense of accomplishment. He was here for Lance, the man that his father told him to go to for his location. At least that's what Ash hoped Lance was supposed to give him. The secretary told him to wait in the sitting room for the Dragon Master and so he did. He sat and waited and waited and waited. It was all worth it to Ash the moment when the spiky red-haired man entered and looked at him with a friendly smile.

"So your Ash? You look just like your father." The Dragon Master spoke in greeting.

Ash could tell this would be worth the wait.


End file.
